The present invention relates to an apparatus for shearing a metal sleeve against a body to which the sleeve is crimped.
The apparatus is especially suited to manufacturing a phone plug of the type described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 100,667, which application is hereby incorporated by reference. The phone plug is manufactured from only two pieces in addition to wires terminated thereto, but requires an apparatus capable of shearing a tubular metal sleeve against a dielectric plug body in order to form discrete conductive surfaces on the body. The apparatus makes possible the mass production and termination of this simple and inexpensive plug.